Survivor Hawaii
by Duncanparty
Summary: 16 classmates will battle it out to become the sole survivor.


Episode 1

Jeff Probst is standing on a boat speaking directly to the camera. "This is Survivor pre-teens edition. Most of these kids have watched the show before. They will be going to Hawaii. This group of kids are in the same class so first impressions and alliances have already been made. We are sailing towards Hawaii now and before we even get there the tribes have already been made. Sitting on my left, in red, is Taua'i, on the tribe is Cindy, Emilia, Jack, Kat, Monica, Nick, Shaun, and Will. On my right, in purple, is O'ahu there is Alexander, Brandon, Brianna, Candy, Carl, James, Daisy, and Melissa. These sixteen people must battle the elements and each other to get to day 39 and make your case to the jury. Sixteen castaways. Thirty-nine days. One sole survivor."

He now is talking to the tribes. "We are now about to reach the island so when I say go you will have three minutes to get as much stuff off this boat and onto your boats in the water. Whatever you get you can keep for the rest of this game. Survivors ready. Go!" All castaways then were running around trying to get as much food and supplies as possible. Already some of the O'ahu members were jumping into the water while the rest of O'ahu and all of Taua'i is collecting stuff by they're boats. "Okay time is almost up get your stuff in the water now." A minute later, during which time people were throwing food water . "Okay time is up. Everyone in the water now."

As soon as they got to the O'ahu beach, after an exhausting boat rowing. Alexander said. "I think we should do inventory then I think we should work on shelter, food, and water. I think we should have four on shelter and two on the others. I say Daisy, James, Brianna, and I work on shelter while Candy and Melissa work on water then, Brandon and Carl work on fire." The four on shelter nodded others started to disperse as Brandon said.

"Who died and made you king?"

"I don't know I just thought it was a good idea. Do you have a better idea?" Said Alexander.

"Yeah we should work on shelter then food then water." Said Brandon.

"Fine. We can have a vote. All in favor of his idea raise your hand." Said Alexander. Only Brandon and Carl raise they're hands. "Well I guess that settles it."

"Well I'm not contributing." Said Brandon

"Okay. But your not going to reap the rewards and you'll have to sleep on the ground and cook your own food and find your own water!" Said Daisy.

"Fine I'll go get water." Said Brandon grumbling.

In Confessional

I'm gonna get out Alexander as soon as possible. Because I will win this game. I have allies on the other tribe.  
-Brandon

I don't know what I ever did to him but as long as I can remember he has hated me. I think it's 'cause I'm better with the ladies. Just kidding. Seriously, just kidding.  
-Alexander

I'll win because if I don't I'll have my dad, who works at my school, sue these people and everybody who voted for me.  
-Candy

Hey just wandering, did Candy talk about her dad. Yeah, he's the schools librarian, Also his hair is down to his waist. It's greasy. Haha, there was this one time we took scissors... Wait I can't tell you that story.  
-Daisy

I don't know what's going to happen. We're weak. Our entire tribe is. -Melissa

I'm a physical player so I hope that keeps me till the merge. I'm gonna align with the obvious alliance of Alexander, Daisy, and Brianna. I'll keep with them till the merge but not after because they're gonna get Kat and Emilia with them and I'll be at the bottom of the totem pole. I might stay though cause then I can win against them in immunity.  
-James

I think me and Brandon are on the bottom. Well, I wish I had my comics.  
-Carl

I'm glad we are a strong four so that we can pull in one of the two lower alliances and vote out the others.  
-Brianna

Once they finally got back from the exhausting trip they all sprawled out on the beach. They all finally got up after talking for hours, but it was to late because it was already getting dark and they barely got the floor of they're shelter finished so they had to do it tomorrow.

The next day when they got up Will said. "Last night was the worst! We need to get our shelter ceiling done before we get food or water, but we should still have two people working on fire." They all nodded in agreement.

Monica said. "Hey Nick lets go get some wood." A soon as they got out of ear range she said. "Look we need to get Jack out first because he will dominate after the merge."

"As long as it's not me I'm fine."

In Confessional

Ha she thinks I'm with her. I don't dislike her, just I'm already in an alliance with Shaun and Will.  
-Nick

At the camp, Shaun and Will were putting the shelter up when Shaun quietly said. "Hey if we lose this first challenge we need to get Monica out. Okay?"

"Yeah, I would be fine with that." Will said quickly before Emilia, Jack, and Kat walked over. Kat said. "Okay us three and you three, need to get out one of the girls before we start getting each other out. Then after we get those two out, our two alliances can go after each other but for now let's get the girls out, okay?"

"Fine with us. Hey, let's vote Monica out first." Said Will.

"Sure." Emilia said as they walked away. They got five feet away when they heard a loud CRACK and BANG. They turned around and saw the shelter, it had fallen apart. Nick and Monica who had heard the noise came running to see what had happened. Cindy also came up.

"What happened!" Cindy screamed.

"Well, Cindy, I think the shelter fell down." Nick said sarcastically. Cindy just glared.

At the Taua'i camp Alexander announces. "We have tree-mail! Here's what it says." He talks as the others gather around. "Two apposing tribes you are, fight fight till you leave a scar, one will win and go to heaven, the other will go down to seven."

"Wow, now that's intense." Says Daisy jokingly.

"We better get ready and go." Said Brandon.

At the challenge, Jeff says. "Come on in guys." The two teams walk into the area and start looking around at the challenge. "First things first, Immunity, is now at stake. Immunity will protect you from going to Tribal counsel and will keep you in this game for three more days. In addition you are playing for reward in the form of 50 waterproof matches so you can build fire, to boil water and to cook food. The tribes cheered for the reward and immunity.

Here's the challenge. There are three platforms in the water two people from will stand on the other team a platform. On my go they will go to the middle platform and try to cross to they're platform. You may try to push the other tribes members off of the middle platform only. Once someone falls off they are out. If you get to your platform you get a point first tribe to five wins. I know it's worth playing for so I'll give you a minute to strategize."

"For the first round it is two guys vs two guys. On Oahu we have Alexander and Brandon. On Taua'i the guys are Jack and Nick. Survivors ready. Go!" Alexander and Brandon both were already on the middle platform waiting for Jack and Nick. All at once Jack and Nick charged at Brandon an got him on the ground. They were trying to roll him off as they did Alexander ran over and pushed all three of them in the water. "And Alexander is walking as calm as possible to his platform and gains a point for Oahu."

"The next round is two females vs two females. On Oahu we have Brianna and Daisy, on Taua'i we have Cindy and Emilia competing. Survivors ready. Go." The four girls run at each other but Cindy loses her footing while crossing from the platform to the middle circle and fell in leaving Emilia alone in the fight. Brianna ran at Emilia but she side stepped and Brianna ran straight into the water. Both girls eyed each other but they were going to be in an alliance later so they both ran to they're respective platform and both teams get a point. "Both teams score. Oahu is up two to one." Oahu cheered.

"Next up is a male and a female vs a male and a female. James and Melissa are competing for Oahu, while Shaun and Kat are from Taua'i. Survivors ready. Go." Kat attacks Melissa and she falls. Kat and Shaun double team James and manage to push him off. The two Taua'i members run to they're platform triumphantly. Taua'i is up three to two."

"For the forth round if Taua'i gets both people across they win, this round is two males vs two males. For Taua'i we have Will and Shaun, while on Oahu we have Carl and Alexander. Survivors ready. Go." Carl and Shaun go at it while Alexander and Will fought till both Will and Carl both fall off, Alexander tried to get Shaun but he got to his platform first. So Alexander went to his platform and both teams got a point. "Both teams get a point with Taua'i leading four to three.

"For the fifth and hopefully final round we will have two females from each tribe. From the currently ahead tribe, Taua'i we have Emilia and Monica. On Oahu we have Candy and Daisy fighting to stay alive. Survivors ready. Go." Emilia and Monica both skirted around the edge. Daisy caught on to this and ran at Emilia and knocked her off. While she was doing that Monica ran to her platform and also knocked Candy off then got to her platform. "Taua'i wins immunity and reward." They cheered. When they all got back to they're mats Jeff Probst said. "Taua'i here are the fifty matches and the coveted immunity idol. Oahu you get a date with me tomorrow night." Taua'i cheered while Oahu walked back sullenly.

As soon as everyone got back to the Taua'i camp they all were cheering and decided to make fire. Kat said. "Hey if we need fire kindle I've got my luxury item."

"What is it?" Said Shaun.

"It's a random book I picked up for this specific situation, I think it's like a romance novel or something." Kat stated to Shaun and the rest of her tribe.

"No! I need to read that it's her best novel. Filled with romance comedy and a dashing vampire." Said Cindy seriously while other laughed.

"Oh Eddie I love you." Emilia said as she fake fainted into Will's arms which made everyone laugh except Cindy who stomped off to the woods.

In Confessional

I will get all these people out if it's the last thing I do.  
-Cindy

Oh please, she's just trying to get attention. The second we lose immunity me, Emilia, Jack, Nick, Shaun, and Will are voting her off. You can't beat those odds.  
-Kat

When we got our fire started to where it was emitting pretty good heat Cindy walked up and took the closest spot to the fire. And I was sitting there but I knew if I did anything drastic it would get me voted out. I'm glad Cindy did her temper tantrum because I bet I would have been voted out.  
-Monica

At the Oahu camp heads were held low out of sadness. But before some knew what was going on four castaways were already in the forrest strategizing. Alexander, Daisy, Brianna, and James all decided to go so they can decide who to vote off. Alexander said. "I think we should get Carl out."

Brianna said. "I think we should get Brandon out because he's a jerk, also he's not that great in challenges." The others thought then Daisy said.

"I know but Carl's more week we want to win some challenges so Kat and Emilia can get some of the competition out on the other tribe. Plus Carl will just lay around all day. At least Brandon does the fire duty."

"What about if we got Melissa out since she has done nothing around camp and did terrible in the challenge. Also don't you mean weaker, not more weak." James said. All four freinds laughed but then thought about his statement.

"Maybe we can get her out next time if you want to, I just think that if we let one of the other guys stay the guys alliance of the other tribe, which if we let Carl and Brandon stay till the merge will outnumber us five to four." Alexander stated.

"Wait but we would outnumber them with Emilia and Kat." Said James.

"Okay let's have a vote. All in favor of Carl raise your hand." Said alexander before the two girls and Alexander raised they're hands. James then submitted and raised his hand. They all walked back to camp and Alexander announced.

"Let's go Jeff will be waiting." People started to pack bags while others took what they thought would be they're last swim before they all left for tribal council.

Once they arrived Jeff said. "Behind you are eight torches grab one then dip it in the fire, because fire represents life and when your fire is snuffed so are you." They all got situated and sat down.

"So, Alexander how was the first few days at camp." Jeff asked.

Alexander responded with. "Well Jeff I think the hardest part was losing. I mean we were all in the same class so it's not like were struggling to find friends lines have already been drawn and people have already made in alliances."

"Candy, that must be concerning considering that you might not be in a strong alliance."

"Please, Jeff, I'm going to win this. There is no point in me casting my vote or anyone for that matter because here is the voting order for me, and others will follow when they realize my power. Alexander, Brandon, Carl, then Alexander hold on to your little girlfriend over there because she's not making it to the merge because Daisy comes next, then Brianna, then that will leave me, James, and Melissa." Looks of bewilderment and anger came across everyone's face. Alexander looked at his friends and just whispered "dead", they nodded in agreement.

"With that statement of power we will vote." Jeff says.

Brandon looked straight into the camera after writing down Candy's name and yelled. "**** you." Then flipped the bird.

"See I'm going to relish in your face when you read this vote because it will have my name on it and your going to go home tonight, especially since you didn't bring your bags. Oh, and tell your dad to wash his greasy hair." Alexander said.

"Go home, good bye." Said Daisy.

"I'm sorry Alexander but you will win if I don't get you out early." Candy said with a smirk.

"I'll read the votes." Said Jeff. First vote, Alexander."

"Candy." She just smiled.

"Candy." She frowned for a second.

"Candy." Seeing Alexander's name she glared at him then realized she might go home.

"Candy." She was getting uncomfortable and kept glaring at everyone around her.

"Candy. That's five bring me your torch. She walked grimly over there and left without a word.

"What we all learned from this is, don't be a jerk. Goodnight." They all left with smiles.

I guess I shouldn't have told my plan but my dad will sue everyone of them and I'll be richer than the winner  
-Candy

Votes  
Candy  
Alexander  
Daisy  
Brianna  
James  
Melissa  
Brandon  
Carl

Alexander  
Candy

Jeff is speaking but you see clips from the next episode. "Next time on survivor. Sparks fly at Taua'i." Cindy and Monica are seen arguing. "At Oahu plans see hatched." Brandon and Daisy are talking in the woods. "And at the challenge a huge reward is at stake." Fishing supplies of all kinds are seen.


End file.
